Trial and Error
by ViolenceID
Summary: Dunia ini tak ubahnya seperti sebuah Game. Jika kau ingin menantang Bosnya, kau sudahlah harus siap gagal berkali-kali. Namun ada satu hal yang harus terus kau terapkan, jangan mencoba untuk menyerah.
1. Chapter 1

"Arrrgghh~"

Sebuah desahan kasar yang dibarengi dengan lenguhan keras terdengar menggema di sebuah kelas yang cuma ada satu penghuninya. Remaja pirang yang menempati kelas itu, melepaskan _earphone_ yang sudah lebih dari tiga jam melekat menutupi indera pendengarannya. Setelah melakukan itu, dia bersandar sembari mencoba menormalkan deru jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat karena sensasi adrenalin serta ketegangan yang tadi ia rasakan.

"Tadi itu sangat gila! Mengalahkan satu _Boss_ saja membutuhkan dua belas orang _party_ dengan durasi tiga jam dua puluh dua menit, aku tak percaya bisa menjadi salah satu _player_ yang berhasil meluluskan _dungeon_ gila itu untuk yang pertama kali. AKU SUNGGUH BERUNTUNG~!"

"Beruntung? Mungkin itu benar. Kau beruntung karena kau bertemu denganku sekarang."

Kesenangan itu seketika lenyap saat suara feminim yang terdengar kalem mengintrupsi perhatiannya. Remaja pirang penghuni asli kelas itu menoleh perlahan ke arah kanan dengan perasaan was-was, tapi dia tidak bisa menyangkal kalau kematian sudah menjemputnya.

"I-IA?" Panggilnya terbata.

Gadis yang dipanggil hanya menatap datar wajah gugup yang dimiliki remaja pirang di depannya. Namun setelah beberapa saat, wajah penuh ketenangan itu lenyap. "Kenapa kau tidak menghadiri ruang rapat tadi!?" IA langsung meluapkan semua kekesalan yang sedari tadi dia tahan selama hampir lebih tiga jam.

"Ahh! Itu ada alasannya kok, a-aku bisa menjelaskan!"

Kedua mata IA menyipit lebih tajam, "Tidak perlu menjelaskan suatu hal yang sudah jelas-jelas terlihat di depanmu matamu!"

Remaja pirang yang memakan api amarah itu melirik ke arah laptopnya berada. Disana sangat jelas terpampang _avatar_ dari _game_ yang dimainkannya, masih tampak jelas juga _player_ lain sedang merayakan kemenangan yang mereka capai dengan susah payah. Susah payah karena harus mengorbankan waktu, pikiran, serta kesepuluh jari tangan yang sudah terasa seperti mengalami pembengkakan permanen. Itu menyakitkan.

Remaja pirang itu mengarahkan jalur pandangnya kembali ke arah gadis yang menjadi lawan bicaranya. Kegugupan kembali menyerang saat matanya saling bertatapan dengan mata yang tak sedikitpun memancarkan sebuah rasa senang, "Baiklah, A-Aku salah. Maafkan aku."

IA mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Dan...?"

"Aku akan mengabulkan semua yang kau inginkan."

"Hmph!" IA mendengus. Terbesit rasa puas di hatinya, "Kalau begitu, penuhi tugasmu besok, Hio!"

Remaja pirang yang memiliki nama panjang Yohio Loid namun akrab dipanggil Hio itu mengambil sebuah proposal yang disodorkan oleh IA, Hio membacanya sejenak. "Ini lagu baru yang kau beritahu beberapa hari yang lalu?"

IA mengangguk. "Produsernya menyutujui kalau kau yang akan membawakan lagu itu, tentu saja itu juga karena aku yang merekomendasikanmu karena yang lain juga sedang memiliki prospek sendiri."

Hio melanjutkan membaca isi proposal yang IA berikan dengan penuh keseriusan, di bagian akhir ada deretan lirik dari dua lagu yang berbeda. Setelah benar-benar memahami isi dari tumpukan kertas itu, Hio menatap kembali IA. "Apa aku sudah mendapatkan ijin dari pihak Sekolah?"

"Aku sudah mengurus hal itu tadi." Gadis itu bersidekap. "Besok, kau akan pergi dengan SeeU."

"Kenapa bukan denganmu?" Hio mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat IA mulai gelagapan. _Kenapa gadis ini?_ Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Hio.

"B-Besok, aku juga diharapkan datang untuk mengisi _BGM_ dari sebuah _anime_ yang baru-baru ini mulai besar namanya. Jadi, maaf a-aku tak bisa." IA menunduk. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang dia yakini sudah tampak sangat jelas sekarang.

"Oh." Hio kembali memutar tubuhnya ke arah laptop yang masih menyala. Setelah mematikan dan memasukkan kembali laptop miliknya ke dalam tas, ia berdiri. "Ayo! Aku antar kau pulang."

 **[Trial and Error]**

 **Disclaim ~ I don't own anything**

 **About Song ~ I don't owner too**

 **Warning: Dikarenakan Author ini masih Newbie, jadi masih membutuhkan belaian sayang –ehh! maksudnya, masih butuh bimbingan.**

 **.**

 **Just Beginning!**

Vocaloid, sebuah nama yang sudah tak diragukan lagi keberadaannya di kancah dunia permusikan sebuah negara yang tanahnya dipenuhi oleh bunga sakura. Grup yang baru didirikan sekitar satu tahun yang lalu itu kini mengundang banyak perhatian publik, bukan hanya masyarakat biasa, tapi juga beberapa produser ternama yang sudah menggeluti dunia penuh lantunan suara dan melodi itu juga mulai terpikat karenanya.

Dalam enam bulan terakhir, banyak sekali _animator_ serta sutradara yang mengusulkan Vocaloid untuk menjadi pengisi _BGM_ inti dalam film-film yang mereka garap yang akhirnya berhasil disetujui oleh Sang Produser.

Nama Vocaloid sendiri tak langsung tenar seperti sekarang ini, karena Vocaloid bukanlah sebuah grup musik yang dibentuk di sebuah studio musik ternama. Namun karena Vocaloid sebenarnya merupakan sebuah Grup Vocal yang dibentuk oleh beberapa remaja di Sekolah mereka, mereka membuat Grup tersebut juga tak asal-asalan. Bukan karena tuntutan, tapi karena kemauan.

Awalnya anggota Grup itu hanyalah empat murid, total jumlah minimum untuk membuat sebuah Grup ekstrakulikuler. Awal sebelum lahirnya Grup itu, banyak sekali kontroversi yang terjadi. Namun karena adanya sebuah keteguhan dan sebuah komitmen, pihak Sekolah memutuskan untuk memberikan stempel persetujuan.

Kendala juga tak berakhir sampai disitu. Ruangan tempat berkumpulnya para anggota Vocaloid menjadi sebuah masalah kembali, banyak dari Grup ekstrakulikuler lain yang menyatakan keluhan kepada pembimbing mereka tentang berisiknya latihan anggota Vocaloid, dan akhirnya tempat Vocaloid berlatih dipindahkan ke sebuah bangunan bekas gudang yang sudah sangat lama tidak terpakai, terlebih bangunan tersebut terpisah dari gedung sekolah.

Mereka merasa seperti diusir, namun mereka masih tetap memiliki sebuah keyakinan. Karena diusir masih lebih baik daripada dibubarkan.

Awal nama Vocaloid dikenal karena sebuah keisengan yang tak sengaja mereka lakukan. Saat itu hari sudah menjelang malam, karena sudah merasa kelelahan secara mental salah satu anggota mengusulkan untuk membuat sebuah _video cover_ dari sebuah lagu yang memiliki lirik seperti sebuah cerita. _A Little Piece of Heaven_.

Awalnya mereka sempat ragu memakai lagu yang tak biasa itu, disebut tak biasa alasannya memang banyak unsur gendre musik yang terkandung didalamnya. Namun karena murid yang mengusulkan untuk membuat video itu memberikan sebuah keyakinan bahwasanya video itu hanya untuk melepas penat, maka akhirnya mereka semua setuju.

Dua murid menjadi _Main Vocal_ , dan dua murid lainnya menjadi _Backing Vocal_ yang memiliki tugas untuk memberikan efek-efek mengerikan yang biasa muncul di lagu itu. Untungnya kedua pasangan tersebut masing-masing berbeda gender, jadi dalam pengkolaborasian lagu tersebut tak memiliki kendala.

Video selesai dibuat. Keempat anggota Vocaloid langsung melihat rekaman tersebut, dan mereka serempak tertawa saat melihat adegan siswa yang menjadi _Main Vocal_ mencontoh adegan penuh penyesalan seperti yang berada pada _videoclip_ di lagu itu, sementara siswi yang menjadi lawan _Main Vocal_ siswa tersebut terlihat seperti sedang menahan tawa.

Dan esok harinya nama Grup mereka akhirnya mendapat sebuah respon, karena video tersebut mereka sepakati untuk diunggah ke sebuah jejaring sosial.

...

...

...

"Ahh~, aku jadi teringat masa-masa menyenangkan itu." Hio yang sedang duduk untuk menunggu kedatangan sutradara yang mengundangnya, tersenyum karena teringat sebuah kenangan yang paling tidak bisa ia lupakan.

SeeU yang mendampingi remaja pirang itu menoleh penuh tanya, "Yang mana?"

Hio menoleh. "Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, kau 'kan juga ikut mendapat peran sebagai _Backing Vocal_ bersamaku waktu itu."

SeeU terdiam berpikir. Kemudian dia terkekeh imut, "Maksudmu, pembuatan _video cover_ pertama kita?"

Hio nyengir lebar. Selebar mulut kuda, "Benar sekali. Aku masih bisa mengingat ekspresi dari wajah Vy waktu itu, aku benar-benar tak bisa melupakannya." Hio tertawa dengan suara lumayan keras, membuat beberapa staf menoleh ke arahnya. SeeU segera menghentikan tawa itu.

"Akan lebih lucu kalau kita mengingatnya bersama Vy dan IA." SeeU kembali terkekeh imut.

"Benar juga." Hio menyandarkan punggungnya. Matanya yang menatap ke atas menerawang jauh ke masa lalu, "Aku ingin kita bisa sering bersama seperti dahulu. Merasakan penderitaan dan kesenangan, mengekspresikan tangis dan tawa, belajar untuk menahan amarah dan terus bersabar bersama-sama. Itulah kita. Vocaloid. Arti dari kebersamaan."

 **To be Continued...**

 **.**

 **A/N: Err... bagaimana pemirsa?**

 **Bagus?**

 **Jelek?**

 **Namanya juga masih Newbie, jelek itu dominan. Huahahaha...**

 **Okelah, aku mau memberi catatan kalau aku akan memakai karakter dari Vocaloid series ke-3 saja. Jadi gak akan ada Miku, sori ya...**

 **Mungkin ini hanya sebuah awalan, jadi gak begitu jelas alurnya.**

 **Fic ini akan aku usahakan untuk UP dua hari sekali. Tapi ya 'gitu... wordnya pasti cuma 1k aja, gak lebih.**

 **Paham? Sip...**

 **Sampai disini aja. Salam CINTA untuk Dedek SeeU.**

 **.**

 **Ramiel de Answer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi ini, di sebuah Sekolah yang bernama _Yokuri-gakuen_ terdapat berita besar menghebohkan yang membuat para siswi disana terus saja histeris. Pasalnya salah satu idola mereka yang terkenal akan ketampanan, pesona senyuman, serta sorot mata tajam namun ramah bukan main, dan tentunya kualitas suaranya, sedang merilis _single_ terbarunya yang dikabarkan akan keluar satu bulan lagi.

Berita tersebut keluar tepat tengah malam kemarin, dibocorkan oleh salah satu staf yang tidak mereka ketahui namanya namun mereka memang sangat mempercayainya karena berita tersebut muncul di beranda _fans page official_ Vocaloid sendiri. Ohh, betapa ember sekali jari tangan orang itu.

Hio sendiri hanya bisa menanggapi dengan senyum sedikit canggung ke arah para siswi yang terus menanyakan _kapan rilisnya_ secara membabibuta. Hei, dirinya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang apa yang sedang dibahas oleh mereka. Perasaan dirinya tidak melakukan apa-apa yang bisa membuat heboh seperti ini, atau jangan-jangan IA yang membuka aibnya. Waduh! Itu sangat gaswat –ehh! Maksudnya, gawat.

Hio panik. Pikirannya mulai membayangkan skenario terburuk yang bisa saja terjadi, otaknya mulai membayangkan kalau IA tertawa sangat nista dengan wajah seperti iblis. Ohh, tidak-tidak, itu pasti tidak mungkin, itu cuma sekedar khayalan saja, bukan kenyataan. IA tidak akan bisa tertawa seperti itu.

Mencoba menenangkan diri –meskipun pada dasarnya hatinya masih dilanda kepanikan – agar orang lain tidak menyadari keanehan tingkah lakunya. Oke! Tujuannya adalah tempat rapat, IA pasti ada disana.

 **[Trial and Error]**

 **Disclaim ~ I don't own anything**

 **About Song ~ I don't owner too**

 **Warning: Dikarenakan Author ini masih Newbie, jadi masih membutuhkan belaian sayang –ehh! maksudnya, masih butuh bimbingan.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: New Member.**

"Hey, Rana-chan!"

Gadis pemilik nama menoleh setelah meletakkan tas miliknya di atas meja, "Hey juga, Aoki-chan!"

Aoki tersenyum sejenak, kemudian dia duduk berhadapan dengan Rana, "Hey, kau sudah dengar kabar kalau Yohio-senpai mau meriliskan sebuah _single?"_

Rana menggeleng. "A-Aku belum tahu, itu kabar darimana memangnya?"

"Dasar kudet." Aoki mendengus. "Sebenarnya beritanya muncul tengah malam tadi, tapi karena sudah banyak yang tahu salah satu anggota OSIS menempelkan infonya di mading tuh. Mau lihat gak? Aku temenin deh."

Rana sejenak terdiam memandang jam dinding di depan kelas, "Okelah, mumpung masih ada waktu."

"Ayo!"

...

...

"Oh, Rana-chan! Kau sudah mencoba untuk mengikuti tes masuk Vocaloid?" Aoki bertanya. Gadis itu mendapatkan sebuah gelengan kepala pelan sebagai tanggapan.

"A-Aku merasa kalau suaraku masih belum mencukupi untuk mengikuti tes masuk." Rana menunduk. Hatinya mulai bimbang karena teman-temannya selalu memberi dukungan padanya supaya mencoba bergabung dengan Vocaloid, namun kenyataannya dirinya masih tidak yakin dengan suaranya sendiri.

"Hah, itu pasti hanya alasanmu saja. Kau pasti malu 'kan jika bertemu dengan Yohio-senpai disana?" Celetuk Aoki. Membuat wajah sahabatnya itu merona hebat.

"A-Apaan sih!? B-Bukan karena H-Hio-senpai kok."

Aoki menyeringai. "Ho~ benarkah seperti itu? Lalu, kenapa setiap aku menyebut nama Yohio-senpai wajahmu selalu merona begini? Pasti semua ada alasannya 'kan?"

Rana membuang muka, kemudian mendengus. "Hmph! Dasar kepo!"

Aoki tertawa beberapa saat. Menggoda Rana adalah saat-saat yang paling ia sukai, sifat tidak mau jujurnya _(Tsundere)_ itu terlihat sangat-sangat menggemaskan jika sedang keluar. "Ahh! Ramai sekali."

Rana juga tercengang melihat banyak sekali murid yang berdesak-desakan melihat mading yang cuma ada satu di sekolahnya. Ahh, kalau begitu dirinya tidak akan bisa melihat info yang ada.

"Tidak usah bersedih, kita masih bisa melihatnya di _website_ yang ada." Aoki segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai mencari alamat yang dicari dalam _history_ _browser_ ponselnya. "Astaga! Postingannya sudah di hapus oleh staf."

Rana semakin terpuruk mendengar itu, "Sudahlah, lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas. Jam pelajaran juga mau di mulai." Gadis berambut pink dengan gaya kepang dua itu berbalik dengan pikiran yang tak fokus, membuatnya tak menyadari kalau ada satu sosok yang sudah berdiri di depannya.

Gedebuk!

"Aduh~!" Rana mengaduh dengan suara imut. Pantatnya terasa nyeri.

"Hey, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Setelah beberapa kali mengusap-usap rok yang menutupi pantatnya, Rana langsung membalas orang yang menabraknya dengan tatapan kesal. "Kalau jalan lihat-lihat –" sedetik kemudian dia hanya bisa cengo lantaran orang yang ditabraknya sedang menatapnya khawatir. "Yo-hio-senpai?"

Hio menautkan kedua alisnya, merasa bingung dengan pangglian gadis di depannya. "Hei, aku bertanya, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Apa perlu aku antar ke UKS?"

Pikiran Rana mendadak terkena _crash_ karena rasa senang yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan dengan untaian kata. Gadis itu hanya bisa diam di tempat tanpa berkedip, wajah cengonya yang terlihat imut membuat Hio berpikir apakah dirinya harus membawa gadis ini ke puskesmas atau Rumah Sakit terdekat?

"Ehem!"

Ada sebuah suara gelembung yang meletus, bersamaan dengan letusan itu Rana akhirnya kembali ke dunia penuh realita. Dengan perlahan dia menoleh ke arah Aoki yang berdiri disamping kanannya, ada sebuah seringaian misterius yang terpampang di wajah gadis bersurai biru itu.

"Yohio-senpai!" panggil Aoki. "Sebenarnya kami berdua ingin mengikuti tes masuk Vocaloid, tapi sayangnya kertas pendaftaran yang ada di mading tidak bisa kami ambil."

Kecurigaan Rana akhirnya terbukti, ada maksud tersembunyi dari seringaian singkat tadi. "Aoki!"

"Oh, kalian mau ikut tes. Kalau begitu kalian bisa ikut aku!" Hio menatap Rana sekali lagi, "Tapi, apa benar-benar kau tidak apa-apa?"

Rana langsung gelagapan, "Ti-Tidak apa-apa kok, Senpai." Dia segera berdiri, agar Senpai yang ia kagumi tidak seterusnya menaruh ke khawatiran yang berlebihan padanya.

"Pertama-tama aku harus tahu nama kalian berdua." Hio menjatuhkan pandangannya ke arah Aoki. "Di mulai dari yang paling bersemangat."

"Aoki Lapis. Panggil saja Aoki."

Hio mengangguk. Dia beralih ke satunya, "Lalu?"

"Ra-Rana."

Hio mengangguk sekali lagi, "Baiklah, ayo kita ke ruang rapat!"

...

...

Cklek!

" _OSU!"_ Hio menyapa penuh semangat. Membuat kelima sosok yang berada di ruangan itu menoleh serempak, dapat Hio lihat wajah-wajah unik dari IA, SeeU, Vy, Yukari, dan CUL sedang menatapnya. "Heh~ aku lihat kau sedang mendirikan _harem_ disini, Vy?"

Yang ditanya hanya nyengir tanpa alasan, "Pasti kau iri?"

"Tidak." Hio berjalan masuk, "Aku tidak akan percaya kalau IA bisa menjadi salah satu _harem_ -mu!" kemudian Hio tergelak. IA hanya terdiam, dirinya hafal kebiasaan dua pemuda bodoh tapi tampan bukan buatan ini. Tatapannya kemudian teralihkan ke arah pintu, ada dua siswi yang sedang berdiri tepat di depan pintu.

Hio duduk di salah satu kursi ruangan itu, pandangannya ia jatuhkan pada IA, kemudian dia kembali menoleh untuk mengikuti jalur pandang gadis itu yang terarah pada pintu. Sial! Dirinya hampir lupa untuk mempersilahkan dua gadis yang mau mengikuti tes masuk pendaftaran, "Kalian berdua, masuklah!"

Dengan agak ragu, Rana dan Aoki berjalan masuk. " **Permisi."** Ucap mereka bersamaan. Hio hanya tersenyum melihat itu, lalu dia menghampiri mereka.

"Perkenalkan, ini Aoki-chan dan Rana-chan. Calon anggota baru kita." Setelah Hio mengucapkan itu, semua perhatian langsung tertuju padanya. Di tatap seperti itu, malah bukan Hio yang gugup, melainkan dua gadis itu.

IA tersenyum. "Selamat datang di kantor pusat tempat pertemuan kami. Namaku IA, mungkin kalian sudah mengenalku, tapi tetap saja –salam kenal."

" **Salam kenal, IA-senpai."** Mereka menunduk bersama.

"Hey, nama IA itu ada singkatannya lho~ mau tahu?" Hio kembali mendapat perhatian, "IA adalah _Invicible Armor –_ uakh!" Hio langsung tersungkur saat sebuah pena melayang dan mengenai tepat di tengah dahinya.

Pelaku pelemparan pena tersebut ada gadis yang sedang diejek, "Jangan seenaknya membuat singkatan aneh pada namaku!"

Semuanya tiba-tiba tertawa melihat kekonyolan sejoli yang memang selalu bisa mewarnai suasana Vocaloid, namun berbeda dengan gua gadis yang baru saja menginjak lantai ruangan itu. Mereka kini hanya tercengang melihat salah satu pemuda paling dipuja sedang terkapar dengan sebuah senyuman aneh yang tertempel di wajahnya.

"Yohio-senpai!" Rana tiba-tiba berteriak histeris, mengangetkan orang lain yang berada disana.

"Sudahlah, jangan pedulikan dia." IA berkata dingin.

"Ta-Tapi –" Rana sebenarnya ingin menyangkal lebih lanjut, tapi kekehan Hio membuatnya berhenti.

"Ehehe, tidak usah memikirkanku, aku tidak apa-apa." Hio bangkit, menatap IA yang terlihat masih kesal. "Sori-sori, gitu aja ngambek, aku 'kan hanya bercanda."

IA mendengus. Pertanda tidak puas. Namun cepat-cepat ia menepis perasaan itu dan kembali menatap dua calon anggotanya, "Baiklah, simpel saja untuk bisa masuk ke Vocaloid. Kalian hanya harus menyanyikan lagu _Senbonzakura_ dengan suara kalian masing-masing."

Mereka berdua terkejut, " **EHH!?"**

"Kenapa terkejut begitu? Namanya juga tes 'kan?" SeeU berujar, tak lupa senyuman imut tertempel di paras imutnya.

"Ta-Tapi SeeU-senpai, A-Aku masih belum sanggup jika satu lagu." Aoki terlihat panik.

"I-Itu benar." Rana menimpali.

Para anggota Vocaloid (selain Hio) saling pandang satu sama lain bergantian. IA kemudian tersenyum, membuat yang lain ikut tersenyum. IA menatap kembali dua gadis calon anggota itu, "Baiklah –"

"Baiklah," Hio tiba-tiba bangkit dan memotong ucapan IA. Satu-satunya anggota Vocaloid laki-laki yang memiliki rambut pirang itu menepuk masing-masing satu bahu kedua calon anggoa itu, "Kalian berdua boleh memilih lagu yang kalian kuasai, dan kemudian menyanyikan sampai selesai." Senyum terkembang di bibir Aoki dan Rana, "Tapi dengan satu syarat!" senyuman itu hilang seketika. "Kalian berdua harus mencium pipiku –uakh!" dan Hio kembali tekapar karena sebuah penghapus papan putih mengenai dahinya dengan telak.

Pelaku pelemparan kali ini adalah SeeU. Loli pirang yang memiliki gaya rambut tergerai itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "Dasar mesum."

Aoki dan Rana hanya bisa tercengang melihat keadaan Hio saat ini, namun suara IA kembali menarik perhatian mereka.

"Seperti yang Hio katakan, kalian boleh memilih lagu yang kalian kuasai kemudian menyelesaikannya." Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, "Dan kali ini tanpa syarat apapun."

 **To be Continued...**

 **A/N: Yah, sepertinya aku terbawa suasana saat menggarap cerita ini, dan hampir saja memberi jumlah word yang berlebihan hahahaha.**

 **Dua Dedek pujaan akhirnya muncul, I LOVE RANA-CHAN! Sang Dedek Varokah :v Lolz.**

 **Oke, untuk kali ini sampai disini saja.**

 **Chapter selanjutnya, penentuan lagu yang mereka pilih. Dan lagu apakah yang akan dibawa oleh Dedek Rana? Hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tahu untuk saat ini :v Lolz.**

 **Baiklah, akhir kata. SALAM CINTA UNTUK DEDEK AOKI, DEDEK RANA, DAN DEDEK SEEU.** _ **Adios~**_

 _ **.**_

 **Ramiel de ColoneLolicon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hio tersenyum melihat bagaimana dua gadis yang akan menjadi calon anggota Vocaloid menyanyikan lagu yang sangat pas dengan suara yang masing-masing mereka miliki. Kemudian Hio mendekati IA yang hanya terdiam setelah kedua calon anggota itu menyanyikan lagu yang mereka pilih sendiri, "Bagaimana?" tanya Hio sambil melirik ke arah IA, tak lupa senyuman tersungging di bibirnya.

IA masih terdiam sambil memegang dagunya, tatapannya tak sedikitpun bergerak dari kedua sosok yang masih terlihat ngos-ngosan. Setelah beberapa saat masih terdiam, IA menoleh ke arah Hio. "Lihat saja." Gadis dengan rambut berwarna soft pink itu berjalan maju, arah pandangnya kembali tertuju ke dua gadis yang menjadi juniornya itu. "Kalian berdua sudah menyanyikan lagu yang kalian bawakan dengan cukup bagus, dan aku sangat suka dengan karakteristik suara kalian. Namun, sepertinya keputusan tidak bisa kuambil sendiri, jadi karena itu jawabannya akan datang besok, karena hari ini kami akan merundingkan hal ini dengan seksama. Kuharap kalian bisa mengerti?"

Karena nafas kedua insan yang ditanya masih tersenggal, maka mereka hanya bisa menjawab dengan satu kali anggukan.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua boleh kembali ke kelas." IA berbalik. "Hio, kau yang bertanggung jawab!"

Hio mendesah kasar, namun senyuman masih terpatri di bibirnya. "Aku tahu, aku tahu."

 **[Trial and Error]**

 **Disclaim ~ I don't own anything**

 **About Song ~ I don't owner too**

 **Warning: Dikarenakan Author ini masih Newbie, jadi masih membutuhkan belaian sayang –ehh! maksudnya, masih butuh bimbingan.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: Unbelieveble!**

"Ternyata suara kalian berdua cukup bagus, aku sangat menyukainya!" Hio mengedikkan bahu, "Namun kalian berdua masih harus berlatih ke tahap berikutnya jika kalian diterima besok, dan latihan untuk meningkatkan kualitas suaranya itu sedikit... menyiksa batin."

Hio terkekeh saat melihat kedua wajah yang tercengang itu, "Tenang saja, SeeU akan membimbing kalian dengan sangat baik nanti."

"Ehh...?" Aoki mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Jadi pelatihnya SeeU-senpai sendiri? Kupikir pelatihnya didatangkan dari pihak luar?" Rana yang berada di samping kanan Aoki hanya manggut-manggut menyetujui.

Hio tersenyum. "Pelatih dari dalam atau dari luar, itu tidak ada bedanya. Karena hasil yang bagus ditentukan dari niatan muridnya, kalau muridnya malas meski pelatihnya dari luar, maka hasil yang diperoleh hanya sia-sia belaka. Benar'kan?"

Mata Aoki melebar, "Benar juga!"

Rana manggut sekali lagi, "Masuk akal juga!"

Hio hanya bisa terkekeh saat melihat kedua wajah yang kelewat semangat itu, dia jadi teringat masa dimana dia baru membentuk Vocaloid, setiap harinya selalu berlatih.

"Oh, iya!" Hio menatap kedua gadis calon anggota itu, "Aku masih belum tahu dimana letak kelas kalian berada."

Rana dan Aoki saling pandang, **"Kelas 1-B."**

 **.**

 **.**

Tok! Tok! Sreek!

Pintu geser kelas itupun terbuka, membuat semua penghuninya menoleh serempak dalam keheningan, namun semua itu hanya bertahan selama sepuluh detik ketika mereka baru menyadari siapa yang datang.

"YOHIO-SENPAI!"

Hio menanggapi teriakan itu dengan menyuguhkan sebuah deretan gigi putih dan lambaian tangan. Aksi itu hanya berlangsung beberapa saat saja, dikala sang guru datang menghampirinya."Ada apa Yohio-kun?"

Hio menyunggingkan senyum percaya dirinya seperti biasa, "Tidak ada hal khusus kok Sensei, aku hanya mengantarkan Aoki-chan dan Rana-chan supaya bisa mengikuti pelajaran setelah mereka selesai tes vocal."

"Oh, jadi seperti itu..." Sembari membenarlan letak kacamatanya, sang Guru menatap kedua gadis yang berdiri di belakang Hio. "Tenang saja, kalian berdua tidak akan Bapak hukum, masuklah!" Dengan itu Rana dan Aoki menyerobot masuk ke kelas, meninggalkan sang Guru yang menatap Hio lagi, "Terima kasih,Yohio-kun!"

Hio mengangguk. "Sama-sama, kalau begitu saya permisi."

Sang Guru hanya mengangguk menanggapi, sebelum akhirnya dia kembali menutup pintu dan mulai menenangkan kegaduhan yang terjadi di kelas itu.

 **~o~**

Saat bel berbunyi, berakhirlah sudah semua kegiatan sekolah hari ini, terkecuali bagi para murid yang memiliki sebuah klub ekstrakurikuler yang masih memiliki tanggungan untuk datang ke tempat berkumpul mereka.

Tak ubahnya dengan keenam anggota Vocaloid yang kini saling lirik mencurigakan, terkecuali untuk SeeU yang hanya melirik Hio dengan penuh tanya.

"Jadi, rapat kali ini hanya bertujuan untuk menentukan nasib kedua calon junior kita!" Saat IA berdiri dan mulai mendeklarasikan apa yang menjadi agenda saat ini, semua kepala sudah terlebih dahulu menatap padanya. "Seperti yang sebelumnya aku katakan, mereka berdua memiliki karakteristik suara mereka masing-masing, dan aku suka. Namun seperti yang kalian sudah tahu, suara mereka masih belum diasah dengan baik, dan karena itu aku memberikan nilai cukup untuk mereka." IA menatap yang lainnya satu persatu, "Ada yang punya pendapat lain?"

"Hah..." Disaat suara desahan itu keluar, semua mata langsung tertuju pada Hio yang menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi yang sedikit terangkat pada bagian depannya. "Pada dasarnya mereka berdua sudah memiliki nilai plus pada hal karakteristik suara, karena itu saja sudah bisa menentukan jalan karir mereka kedepan. Dan karena didukung wajah imut mereka yang masih polos seperti wajah SeeU," Saat Hio melirik SeeU, gadis itu hanya bisa melongo. "Maka nilai plus itu menjadi berlipat ganda. Benar 'kan, Vy?"

Yang ditanya menyutujui usulan sang sahabat, "Hm, aku harap mereka berdua bisa masuk kedalam daftar pacarku."

Jawaban itu langsung mengundang tatapan tajam dari para gadis yang berada di ruangan itu, "Apa!? Apa aku salah jika ingin punya pacar berwajah imut? Itu impian semua lelaki!" Protes Vy, yang pada akhirnya hanya mengundang helaan nafas bagi para gadis disana.

"Baiklah, setengah orang di ruangan ini sudah setuju." IA melihat SeeU, "Bagaimana, SeeU?"

Gadis yang ditanya menaruh jari telunjuknya dibibir bawah yang dimajukan, "Aku juga suka suara mereka kok! Jadi, kenapa tidak? Kita juga kekurangan anggota karena terlalu banyaknya schedule, aku bahkan sampai pusing memikirkan yang mana yang harus didahulukan."

IA mengangguk. Dan setelah itu tatapannya beralih ke sisa anggota yang ada, "Cul? Yukari?"

"Ya, terserah saja..." jawab Cul.

"Apapun keputusanmu, Onee-sama!" Dan ini gadis yang terakhir.

IA berdiri dari bangkunya, dengan senyum yang lebar. "Baiklah, biarkan Hio menyusul mereka besok!"

Gdubrak!

"Kenapa aku!?"

 **~o~**

Aoki dan Rana memandang heran ke arah kiri dimana disana berjalanlah Hio dengan raut masam dan kecut, dan sedikit asin. Kemudian kedua gadis itu saling tatap dan sama-sama mengedikkan bahu saat Hio menghela nafas.

"Hidupku penuh akan derita... belum lagi aku harus mengurus satu lagu baru setelah pulang. Hah... nasibku apes sekali."

"Lagu baru!?"

Hio sedikit tersentak saat Rana yang berada di samping kanannya berteriak, entah mengapa saat pemuda pirang itu menatap mata yang penuh akan bintang di kedua iris Rana, dia menjadi gugup. Jadilah Hio menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan yang sedikit terbata.

"Khukhukhu, sepertinya ada yang lagi senang nih!" Di samping kanan Rana, Aoki bicara dengan mulut yang terhalangi telapak tangannya, mencoba menyindir sahabatnya itu.

Dan seperti yang dapat Aoki pastikan, wajah Rana langsung memerah.

Hio yang tak mengerti apapun hanya bisa mengangkat bahu, "Oh, sekedar memberi tahu kalau sepulang sekolah nanti kalian akan menemani SeeU ke sebuah studio. Untuk melihat dan belajar bagaimana cara menyusuaikan nafas dan ritme."

Saat Hio kembali melemparkan pandangan ke arah kanan, apa yang didapatinya adalah dua wajah imut yang sedang bengong. "Apa ucapanku kurang jelas?"

Aoki menunjuk wajahnya sendiri, "Ja-Jadi, kami diterima di Vocaloid?"

Hio mengangkat satu alisnya, "IA sudah bilang kalau kalian 'cukup' bukan? Itu merupakan sebuah lampu hijau, makanya aku sekarang disuruh untuk menjemput kalian berdua sebelum bel istirahat berbunyi."

Rana memutar kepalanya ke arah Aoki, "Aoki-chan, tampar aku kalau ini sebuah mimpi!"

"Harusnya kau menciumku kalau ini benar-benar sebuah mimpi!"

 **"Kyaaa...!"**

Hio langsung mendepak jidatnya setelah mendengar jeritan kedua gadis di sampingnya, "Sepertinya bakal tambah sulit lagi deh!"

 **To be Continued...**


End file.
